Newsies (2011)
''Newsies ''is a 2011 musical adapted from the movie musical of the same name, with music by Alan Menken, lyrics by Jack Feldman, and a book by Harvey Fierstein. It premiered at the Paper Mill Playhouse in 2011 and made its Broadway debut in 2012. Plot Act One As Jack Kelly is savoring the last few moments of quiet before the sun rises, he shares with his best friend Crutchie his rooftopview of the city and his dream for a better life out West (Santa Fe – Prologue). At dawn, the newsies sing about their life and their work (Carrying the Banner), introducing this ramshackle group of young friends. They make their way to the distribution window for the World, where they pick up their daily stacks of papers to sell from Wiesel, who runs the window, and Morris and Oscar Delancey, goons who work for the World. Davey and Les, brothers trying to earn money for their family, meet the newsies and try to learn the ropes. Jack agrees to partner with the boys since Les’s young age will help him sell more papers, although Davey is skeptical. Meanwhile, Joseph Pulitzer, publisher of the World, expresses displeasure at the declining sales of his newspaper and vows to increase profits (The Bottom Line), even if it is at the expense of the newsies. At the end of the day, it’s clear that Les is a natural newsie. Before Jack and the brothers can part ways, a man appears and chases Jack. Davey and Les follow Jack’s lead, running through the alleys of New York and fnding safety in Medda’s Theater. Jack introduces them to Medda Larkin, one of the Bowery’s most famous performers. Jack explains that the man chasing them is named Snyder; he runs The Refuge, an orphanage that he keeps in squalid conditions and embezzles from. He’s had it out for Jack ever since he escaped. Medda ofers her theater as a safe haven, and they stay to watch her perform (That's Rich). During Medda’s performance, Jack notices Katherine, a bright young reporter he had seen earlier that day. A smitten Jack makes several attempts to firt with her, but Katherine, quick-witted and ever-professional, cleverly rebuffs him. While the Bowery Beauties perform their routine, Jack resorts to sketching aportrait of Katherine (I Never Planned on You / Don’t Come a-Knockin’), and leaves it for her to find. The next day, as the newsies gather at the distribution window, the boys are outraged to learn that Pulitzer has increased their price for newspapers – they can barely aford to eat as it is! Prompted by Davey, the newsies decide to form a union and strike (The World Will Know). After a successful first day of striking, newly elected union leader Jack Kelly assigns some kids to spread the word to newsies in other boroughs. Katherine arrives, hoping that the newsies will give her an exclusive for her paper, the Sun. Jack tells her to be at the distribution window the next morning; not only will the newsies prevent others from selling papers, but they plan to stop the delivery carts as well. He tells her that they all have a lot riding on her reporting skills, and Katherine gets to work writing her breakout article (Watch What Happens). The next day, Jack arrives to find that only a few kids have assembled to strike. He urges Davey to convince the small group not to back down. When scabs arrive to take the newsies’ place, Jack asks them to stand in solidarity with all the city’s exploited working children. The scabs throw down their papers, just in time for Katherine and her photographer to snap a victorious photo (Seize the Day). But soon the newsies engage in a ferce fght with the Delanceys, Wiesel, and the police. Snyder scares Jack away, but not before he watches the Delanceys take down Crutchie and carry him of to The Refuge. Reaching the temporary safety of his rooftop, Jack paces, feeling guilty about leading the kids into danger. He looks out over the city and longs to escape (Santa Fe). Act Two Battered and bruised, the newsies lament the previous day’s events at Jacobi’s Deli. Amid rumors that Jack was captured, several newsies wonder where he is. Katherine arrives with a copy of the story she published in the Sun, complete with a front-page picture of the newsies. Ecstatically, they thank her and celebrate their – and Katherine’s – fame (King of New York). Meanwhile, Crutchie writes a letter to Jack from The Refuge expressing that he feels no ill will toward Jack and urging the newsies to stick together (Letter from The Refuge). Davey, Les, and Katherine find Jack back at Medda’s Theater and try to convince him to come back to the fight. Jack refuses, saying that they can’t win against a man as powerful as Pulitzer. The three convince Jack that theirs is a fight worth fighting (Watch What Happens – Reprise); Jack finally agrees, and the kids plan a rally. Discovering Katherine’s story, Pulitzer furiously resolves to take down Jack. Just then, a cocky Jack arrives to announce the newsies’ rally. Pulitzer assures Jack that no paper will cover it – and if it’s not in the press, it never happened. He then reveals Katherine, exposing her as his daughter, and Snyder, who emerges from the shadows. Pulitzer offers Jack a choice: get sent to The Refuge or speak against the strike at the rally and leave New York with pockets full of cash. The Delanceys escort Jack to the cellar, where an old printing press rests, to ponder his decision (The Bottom Line – Reprise). That evening, Brooklyn newsies cross the bridge with Spot Conlon, their leader, to join newsies from every borough at Medda’s Theater for the rally (Brooklyn’s Here). Davey gives an inspiring speech, riling up the newsies about their progress. However, Jack appears and tells them to go back to work because they are no match for Pulitzer. Jack accepts his payoff money at the door and exits quickly. On his rooftop, Jack finds Katherine looking through his drawings of The Refuge’s bleak conditions. He snatches them from her and they argue fiercely until she kisses him. Katherine shares her plan to have the newsies distribute an article which quotes Jack on the exploitation of working kids and calls for a citywide strike. Before heading to the old printing press Jack recently discovered, they share their hope in each other (Something to Believe In). With the help of Katherine and her well-connected friends, Darcy and Bill, the newsies sneak into Pulitzer’s cellar to print their paper, the Newsies Banner (Once and for All). The kids distribute the pamphlet all over the city. Pulitzer’s office is flooded with angry calls from every corner of New York. Having read the Newsies Banner, Pulitzer is furious at the kids’ attempt to thwart him. Jack, Davey, and Spot show up (Seize the Day – Reprise) to personally deliver the news and say that the kids are willing to make a compromise. Pulitzer refuses to back down until Governor Roosevelt appears with Katherine, Medda, and Jack’s drawings of The Refuge. Alone, Jack and Pulitzer come to an agreement they can both live with – the price increase is reduced by half, and publishers will buy back any unsold papers. The strike is over! Outside, Jack announces the end of the strike. Crutchie appears amid the jubilation, followed by a handcuffed Snyder. Roosevelt explains Jack's drawings have convinced him to shut down The Refuge for good. Despite his dreams for Santa Fe, Jack realizes that the newsies are his family and Katherine gives him something to believe in – so he’s staying put for now (Finale). Productions See Productions